


you may have been in love before but not my way

by notthebigspoon



Series: Amaryllis [48]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy flight or not, by the time the plane reaches San Francisco, Tim is tired and ready to go home. Maybe it was the heat or maybe jet lag but he walks off the plane with his feet dragging and his shoulders sagging. </p><p>Title taken from My Way by Aaron Pritchett.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you may have been in love before but not my way

Happy flight or not, by the time the plane reaches San Francisco, Tim is tired and ready to go home. Maybe it was the heat or maybe jet lag but he walks off the plane with his feet dragging and his shoulders sagging. There's a handful of wives and girlfriends waiting in the terminal. Brian is mixed in with them, gesturing expansively, Chelsea Cain and Amber Zito laughing so hard they both had tears running down their cheeks.

The team branches out and splits off in different directions. The single guys or the ones with no one to greet them head straight for baggage. The others find their significant other in the small crowd. Tim, functioning on autopilot, walks head first into Brian and buries his face in his fiance's chest. Arms wrap around his shoulders and Tim hears quiet giggling and laughter. He doesn't care.

“I feel dead. No, that is not an invitation to buy a hearse.”

“Too bad. Guess I'll have to take you home in the truck then.” Brian answers, sounding amused. He says good night to a few of the women before elbowing Tim into motion.

Tim punches his shoulder but after that maintains a safe distance, grabbing his bag from the luggage carousel. He waves to the guys and follows Brian into the short term parking, throwing his bag in the bed of the truck before sliding into the passenger seat. He kisses Brian just once before slouching down low and leaning the seat back.

“Sleeeeep.”

“God you're a lazy ass when you get off planes. I know you're going to fall asleep. I could probably do anything I wanted with you right now.”

“Define anything.”

“Get myself pulled over, break down crying and confess to roofeying you is the first thing that comes to mind.”

“Wake me up when they cuff you.” Tim yawns. He draws his legs up underneath him and rests his head against the window. He falls asleep while the truck rocks along an exit ramp.

He's aware that at some point, the truck does stop. Brian's gone for a little while before coming back with something that goes in the back seat of the truck. When he starts the truck up, he says lazy ass but it's fond and the hand that strokes his hair is gentle. Brian turns the radio on low, sings along with it and Tim drifts off again.

When Brian shakes him awake and says they're home, Tim nods drowsily and climbs out of the truck, grabbing his bag. He follows Brian up the steps and it's not until Brian is unlocking the door and shooing him inside that he realizes they're at Brian's house instead of Tim's rental. He starts to protest but when he goes inside, Cy and Kayo attack him while Dubz follows Brian into the kitchen.

Tim shrugs and goes to Brian's bedroom, dumping his bag on the end of the bed. He'd had his laundry done the day before, he's got clean clothes until he can go by his place tomorrow. He chucks his traveling clothes into the corner and tugs on a shirt and shorts. He steals one of Brian's hoodies out of the closet and tugs it over his head, heading back to the kitchen.

He can't quite identify what's in the bowl on the table. Pasta, sure, but whatever is on it is green and less than appealing. He's cringes away, not entirely certain that it won't gain sentience and attack him. He pilfers through the refrigerator for a bottle of water and sits at the table, at the opposite end from the bowl.

“Don't worry, that's mine.” Brian says, waving a spatula in the air. He's at the stove with his back to Tim. Eyes in the back of his head, it's creepy. Whatever it is he's making smells really good. “I'd make you eat it if I could though. Need to eat better Timmy.”

“What do you call what I've been doing?”

“Better than you did before but you still eat some ridiculous things.” Brian says, tipping the pan over a plate and doing something with a knife. When he comes to the table, he has water in one hand. The other hand places a plate of grilled cheese in front of Tim. Tim beams at him.

“I love you.”

“I know you do. Eat.”

Tim does, chewing and eying Brian's pasta. He's too afraid to ask what's in it. “So... we're here.”

“For tonight. You don't have to move in right away. I had the dogs anyways and honestly, I like my house more than yours. Fucking rental has no personality.” Brian shrugs, forking more pasta into his mouth and mumbling around it. “Key word is rental, though. Just makes sense that you move in here instead of us finding another house.”

“Wasn't arguing with you. I'm tired and kind of stupid with it. Besides, I like your house. S'fine with me. We'll work out the off season later.”

When they've finished dinner, Tim clears the table. He rinses and scrapes the dishes and pans before sticking them in the dishwasher. In the living room, Brian's on the couch with the opening credits of Sherlock Holmes starting to roll. Tim sprawls out next to him, head on the arm of the couch and legs over Brian's lap. Brian grips one of his calves and starts rubbing.

“You told your dad yet?”

“No. He's coming down to visit this week. I'll tell him then. Better conversation to have in person..” Tim answers, pushing his plate away and folding his arms on the table, resting his chin on them. “Told Sean. He took it okay. I mean, he thinks I'm crazy since me and you were apart for a while. But he's on board with it and he's pretty sure dad won't freak out for more than a couple of hours or a day.”

Brian doesn't look particularly bothered by it but that's nothing new. He's not going to care either way if Tim's dad changes his opinion of Brian when he finds out that he's marrying his boy. He'll be the one telling Tim to calm down, that it's fine and it doesn't matter. That's probably going to be the tone of their engagement, their marriage, their whole damn lives.

Brian's the one who practically lives on another planet and yet he's the only thing that keeps Tim grounded on this one.


End file.
